What Did I Do
My name is Jones. And one day, I decided to look up Herobrine and Entity 303 on NameMC.. I regretted it instantly. I figured someone just made the accounts to either a) mess with their friends or b) scare little kids. My first player lookup was the classic Herobrine. I noticed there were 3 skins, except one had a beard of sorts... Interesting. My next choice was Entity 303, again, it did appear. I noticed Entity303 just came up with an Alex skin - thank you 1.8.. not, whereas Entity_303 worked. Odd... I shrugged it off and went back to playing Minecraft. I was playing some modded survival with my friends Tim and Sam. We were building a house, when suddenly, I got kicked with a message saying "A fatal error has occurred, this connection is terminated." Probably just a bug, I thought. Ten minutes later, I got kicked again with the message "303 is here". I figured it was one of my friends. We were all sitting next to each other, because we figured "Skype is stupid." I rejoined, and continued work on the house... until it blew up. Was That A Creeper? I figured a creeper just snuck up on one of my friends and blew up... Still, I didn't see "redacted was blown up by Creeper" in the chat... Odd. I decided I'd go mining, as this whole thing was creeping my out. Five minutes later, "Herobrine joined the game" popped up in that. I figured this was one of my friends using /tellraw, as I knew Herobrine wasn't real. It was just some story made up by a random guy. I got kicked again, surprise surprise, with the message "You cannot stop me now." At this point, I was getting rather annoyed, and firmly told my friends to stop it. They replied "Stop what? We're just building a house..". "Kicking me" I said, to clarify what they were doing. "Uh, Jones? The /kick command isn't a thing unless you're on a server." I was confused. Minutes later, I saw them get kicked too. I checked the logs, and they mentioned something about "Herobrine: Kicked player redacted" and "Entity_303: Kicked player redacted". I decided to OP myself by shutting the LAN world down and starting it up again w/ cheats enabled. I put myself into gamemode 1 (creative mode) and I saw in the chat (OPs can see commands ran by others): "Herobrine: Block placed". At this point, I decided "Alright. No. This isn't going on anymore." and ran /kick Herobrine. It said "Unknown command. Type /help for help." What the **** is going on... I decided to shut the world down and go play a new one. I looked at my friends to ask if they wanted to start a new world, but... they were gone. Just.. gone. They weren't there at all. Next thing I knew, my computer decided to restart itself. I reentered the world and decided I'd use the chat system. Maybe they were real after all... Alright. Cut it out. If I have to resort to deleting the world I will. They responded. Is this kid serious? I don't know... he's rather fun to mess around with. ...Wait. How are you kicking me? This isn't a server.. the LAN world isn't even ONLINE. How the hell are you still here?! That's it. I'm deleting the world. I don't think so. TimPlayz joined the game What the actual **** is going on here?! Oh look. A new player to mess around with. :> dafuq? jones stop trolling me with your alts Uh, Tim? Where the hell did you go? And.. I don't HAVE any alts.. SamPlayzMC joined the game **** this shit. SamPlayzMC left the game ... then um what the actual **** is going on You're stupid. Really. Shut the **** up you piece of shit. Calm down kid. I'm not a ****ing kid. I'm a 19-year-old male you dumbass. Jesus christ what got you so mad? Oh I don't know, the fact that YOU BLEW UP MY HOUSE!? ... ... ... Uh.. Um... sorry? Get the **** out 303. Entity_303 left the game Sorry about that.. I specifically told him NOT to do that. So.. Who do we yell at? Go yell at 303. Entity_303 joined the game whaa? what huppand? oh god he's drunk again whaa? im nit draank.. you're drink... zzzz Um... We'll be leaving now... Herobrine left the game Entity_303 left the game Well then.. That sure was.. eventful... back ... what did i miss? Uhh.. let's just build a house. Yeah. Sure. Well Then Everything seemed to work out in the end... but... eh. .... .... .... .... .... please don't hurt me i just wanna go home..w what did I do? I'm gonna have some fun with you... no no no no no no NO NO NO NO I hope you enjoyed. If you have any feedback, please feel free to leave a comment. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read this! :) Category:Long Pastas Category:Creepypasta